


Pushover

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Determination, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not about the size of the girl in the fight, but about the size of the fight in the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover




End file.
